Blog użytkownika:Rumpelsztyk/Historia pewnej podróży
Historia pewnej podróży Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek będzie zmęczony po dniu spędzonym w swoim lombardzie, ale najwyraźniej było to możliwe, bo w tej chwili leciał z nóg. Nie miał wielu klientów, jak zawsze z resztą, ale był wykończony. Od rana siedział na zapleczu przeszukując księgi zaklęć w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co pozwoliłoby mu na używanie magii poza Storybrooke. Chciał następnego dnia pojechać na kilka godzin do Nowego Jorku, żeby zdobyć przedmiot, którego nie dało się kupić w Storybrooke, ani też poprzez sprzedaż wysyłkową. Ale pamiętając jak trudne i bolesne jest poruszanie się poza granicami miasteczka, skutecznie go zniechęcało. Przynajmniej do tej pory. Ale zbliżały się urodziny Belle i chciał żeby były dniem wyjątkowym. Znalazł także coś, co byłoby wspaniałym prezentem urodzinowym dla dziewczyny, ale ogłoszenie stanowiło jasno: tylko do odbioru osobistego. Szlag by to trafił! Już zapłacił, więc musiał odebrać zamówienie. Przeszło mu przez myśl, żeby zaangażować do pomocy Henrego, ale prawdopodobieństwo, że ktokolwiek pozwoliłby chłopcu pojechać z jego, delikatnie ujmując, nieobliczalnym dziadkiem do Nowego Jorku, było równe temu, że piorun uderzy dwa razy w to samo miejsce, podczas jednej burzy. Musiał więc załatwić to sam. Tylko co zrobić, żeby noga tak potwornie nie dokuczała w świecie bez magii? Oczywiście już sobie z tym radził, ale było to bardzo trudne. Jednak musiał sobie dać radę jako zwykły kaleka, ponieważ nie udało mu się znaleźć żadnego rozwiązania, mimo iż spędził nad księgami cały dzień. Nawet Belle nie była w stanie przesiedzieć tylu godzin bez przerwy! Zrezygnowany, zgasił wszystkie światła, zamknął lombard i wsiadł do samochodu. Jeszcze chwilę zbierał myśli, w nadziei, że może jednak coś mu przyjdzie do głowy, ale nic takiego się nie stało, więc odpalił silnik i ruszył w stronę domu. Nawet nie włączył radia. Był zbyt zamyślony. Jechał powoli, jakby chcąc odwlec moment powrotu do domu. Uśmiechnął się z lekką dozą nostalgii. Dom. Dopiero teraz do niego dotarło, że ilekroć udało mu się stworzyć coś na jego kształt, zaraz się rozpadało jak konstrukcja z kart. Milah odeszła, bo był tchórzem, Cora wybrała królewskie życie nad wszystko inne, a Zelena okazała się nikczemną manipulatorką o wiele podlejszą niż on sam. Tylko Belle, nie licząc jej krótkiego epizodu jako Lacey, była inna. Belle nie imponowała moc Mrocznego, ona potrafiła dojrzeć w nim człowieka, którym kiedyś był. Miała tę niezwykłą zdolność wyzwalania w nim dobra i zawsze je w nim dostrzegała. Naprawdę go kochała. Niczego nie udawała; jej uczucia do niego były całkowicie szczere. Dała mu szansę na życie jakiego zawsze pragnął. Nie irytowało jej jego tchórzostwo, a ostatnio nawet przestała narzekać na to jak traktował ludzi. Albo tak się zmienił, albo ta dziewczyna miała na niego aż tak silny wpływ. Sam nie wiedział, ale było mu wszystko jedno, o ile na koniec dnia był nagrodzony powrotem do domu, w którym toczyło się życie. Od jakiegoś już czasu, gdy kończył pracę, jechał do siebie ze świadomością, że czeka tam na niego Belle. Pewnie też wykończona po całym dniu spędzonym na katalogowaniu książek i układaniu ich na odpowiednich półkach. Brakuje jeszcze tylko psa lecącego jak szalony na powitanie, pomyślał z nieznacznym uśmiechem, gdy zaparkował na podjeździe swojej posiadłości. - Hej. –Zawołał lakonicznie, wszedłszy do domu. - Hej. – Padła równie krótka odpowiedź. Dziewczyna była tak zaczytana, że nawet nie podniosła wzroku na męża. Nie był na nią zły, po prostu postanowił się z nią podroczyć, więc podszedł do niej i zabrał jej książkę. - Co tym razem tak cię pochłonęło, Skarbeńku? – Przeczytał tytuł na okładce i aż poczuł ukłucie w sercu, „Sto najpiękniejszych miast świata.” Zatem Belle nadal marzyła o podróżach, o zobaczeniu czegoś poza ich małą mieściną. Trudno się było jej dziwić. Jeszcze gdy mieszkali w Zaczarowanym Lesie opowiadała mu o tym, jak bardzo chciałaby zobaczyć świat. Jakieś odległe miejsca, dotąd znane jedynie wybrańcom. Teraz żyli w zupełnie innym świecie, dużo trudniejszym i bardziej skomplikowanym. W świecie bez magii, za wyjątkiem Storybrooke, gdzie jednak magia istniała. Postanowił na razie nic nie mówić, ale chyba zaczynał mu świtać pewien pomysł. Dopiero przy kolacji zdecydował się na nieśmiałe pytanie. - Belle, czy nadal chciałabyś zobaczyć Nowy Jork? - Może kiedyś. - W takim razie spakuj rzeczy na tydzień i jutro rano jedziemy. Masz jeszcze tę fiolkę, którą ci dałem żebyś mogła bezpiecznie przekroczyć granicę miasta? - Tak, ale… - Spokojnie, udało mi się przygotować drugą. Widzisz, mam coś do załatwienia i tak pomyślałem sobie, że moglibyśmy pojechać razem. Zostalibyśmy na kilka dni. W końcu jeszcze nie dotrzymałem obietnicy o podróży poślubnej. Pytanie tylko czy tego chcesz. Jak zwykle obudził się wcześniej niż Belle. Jak najciszej potrafił ubrał się i opuścił sypialnię. Zszedł na dół, włączył ekspres do kawy, i już miał otwierać lodówkę, gdy na blacie zobaczył książkę, którą wczoraj czytała Belle. Sam był ciekaw o jakich miejscach czytała. Jego uwagę zwróciła różowa zakładka, mniej więcej w jednej trzeciej treści przewodnika. W nagłówku, pogrubioną czcionką widniał napis „PARYŻ.” Na zakładce natomiast dziewczyna wypisała nazwy miejsc, które najwyraźniej chciałaby zobaczyć. Zatem najbardziej spodobała się jej stolica Francji. Nie namyślając się długo, poszedł do gabinetu i szybko włączył komputer. Nie był tak dobry w wyszukiwaniu informacji jak Belle, czy Henry, ale chyba był w stanie znaleźć stronę, gdzie mógłby kupić bilety lotnicze na najbliższe dni. Po chwili udało mu się znaleźć ofertę last minute. Szybko złożył zamówienie, zapłacił i teraz tylko czekał, aż wszystko się wydrukuje. Zdążył równo z końcem pracy ekspresu do kawy. Schował dokumenty do tekturowej teczki, i wrócił do kuchni. Postanowił zatrzeć nieprzyjemne wspomnienia i tym razem dotrzymać słowa i wyjechać z Belle w podróż, o jakiej marzyła. Ich lot do Paryża był dopiero pojutrze, ale dzięki temu będą mieli całe dzisiejsze popołudnie i jutrzejszy dzień na zwiedzanie tętniącego życiem Nowego Jorku. Nie przepadał za tym miastem, ale zdążył przyuważyć, że Statua Wolności widnieje nawet na okładce przewodnika Belle. Nie namyślając się więcej wziął tacę z kawą i poszedł na górę. Tak, jak się spodziewał, dziewczyna jeszcze spała. Uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Sprawiała wrażenie takiej bezbronnej i kruchej, jakby była jedynie wytworem jego nieco wybujałej wyobraźni. Ale wiedział dobrze, że nie była jedynie iluzją. Ostrożnie odstawił tacę na stolik nocny i przysiadł na skraju łóżka. Jeszcze chwilę przyglądał się żonie, ale w końcu zdecydował się ją obudzić. Musieli wyjechać w ciągu godziny, jeśli miał jeszcze zdążyć odebrać zamówienie przed zamknięciem sklepu. - Belle… - Wyszeptał z uśmiechem, trącając ją palcem w policzek. - Rumpel, daj mi jeszcze pięć minut, - wymamrotała nakrywając głowę poduszką. - No dobrze, ale nie dłużej bo kawa ci wystygnie. – Reakcja żony całkiem go rozbroiła. Uśmiechnął się właściwie sam do siebie, gdy w pełni do niego dotarło jak łatwo go teraz rozczulić. Siedział bez słowa przyglądając się Belle. Gdyby tylko mógł opóźnić termin odbioru zamówienia… Ale nie mógł i tak odkładał to do ostatniej chwili. Zamyślił się na chwilę, ale zaraz wrócił do rzeczywistości gdy poczuł jak Belle bierze go za rękę. - Dobrze mieć cię tak blisko. – Powiedziała z uśmiechem. – Mogłoby już być tak zawsze… - I będzie, kochanie. – Odparł muskając wargami jej dłoń. – Zobaczysz, wszystko będzie dobrze. A teraz, nie chcę cię popędzać, ale… - Wiem, wiem, musimy jechać. Pewnie chciałbyś ruszyć jak najszybciej, prawda? - No… - uśmiechnął się trochę przepraszająco. – Nie gniewaj się, Belle. Uwierz mi, naprawdę chciałbym jeszcze z tobą tutaj posiedzieć, godzinami pić naszą poranną kawę, ale dzisiaj to niemożliwe. - No wiem. Spieszysz się żeby załatwić tę twoją tajemniczą sprawę na czas. I pewnie nie zdradzisz co to takiego? - Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. Póki co mogę cię zapewnić, że nie ma to nic wspólnego z jakąkolwiek magią. Ani z żadnym diabelskim pomysłem. - Co do tego mam pewność. – Znów posłała mu jeden z tych swoich niesamowicie kojących uśmiechów, po czym dopiła kawę i ruszyła w stronę łazienki. Nie lubił opuszczania Storybrooke. Gdy tylko zbliżyli się do granicy miasta, ręce zaczęły mu się pocić, i zacisnął pięści na kierownicy. Mimo, że znał działanie antidotum, to zawsze gdzieś w najciemniejszym zakątku jego umysłu czaił się lęk, że tym razem pójdzie coś nie tak. Zawsze tak było, odkąd po raz pierwszy spróbował wyjechać poza czerwoną linię, wytyczoną między dwiema tablicami granicznymi. Belle siedziała na miejscu dla pasażera bez słowa, widząc zdenerwowanie męża. Przypomniała sobie jak jeszcze nie tak dawno chciała opuścić to miejsce i przemyśleć swoje małżeństwo. Wtedy nie odjechała daleko, jedynie dwie mile. Wtedy zadzwonił Henry i wszystko jej opowiedział, o motywach Golda i naznaczeniu przez Mrocznych. Nie żałowała swojej decyzji o powrocie. Rumpelsztyk bardzo się zmienił i teraz naprawdę mogła się cieszyć ich wspólnym życiem. Ponownie obdarzyła go zaufaniem i było to najlepsze co mogła zrobić. Chciała mu to wszystko powiedzieć, ale wiedziała, że teraz potrzebował chwili skupienia, żeby nerwy nie przejęły nad nim kontroli. Zatrzymał samochód kilka metrów przed linią i wyłączył silnik. Najwyraźniej musiał zebrać myśli. - Zaraz znajdziemy się w świecie bez magii… - Powiedział zaniepokojony. – I dlatego muszę ci to powiedzieć, zanim magia przestanie na mnie działać. Po tamtej stronie linii, - wskazał granicę wymalowaną sprayem na jezdni, - jestem zwykłym niedołęgą. Mogę prowadzić, ale gdy wysiądziemy z samochodu w Nowym Jorku, nie będę w stanie zrobić kroku bez laski, żeby nie upaść. - Pomogę ci. – Zaofiarowała łagodnie, kładąc dłoń na jego nodze. – Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. Rumpel, pamiętasz co mi powiedziałeś pierwszej nocy, po tym jak sprowadziłeś magię do Storybrooke? Że jesteś tutaj po to, żeby zawsze mi pomóc. W świecie bez magii, to ja będę przy tobie, żeby móc cię wesprzeć. - Nigdy nie zrozumiem dlaczego tak uparcie przy mnie trwasz… - Odpowiedź zawsze była, jest i będzie prosta. Kocham cię. - Ja ciebie też. – Odparł i czule ją pocałował, po czym znów włączył silnik i ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Resztę trasy spędzili na planowaniu zwiedzania Nowego Jorku. Gold z całych sił powstrzymywał się, żeby nie powiedzieć żonie o zawartości teczki, która spoczywała na tylnym siedzeniu ich Cadillaca, ale nie chciał psuć niespodzianki. Powie jej jutro, przy kolacji. - Co najbardziej chcesz zobaczyć? – Zapytał coraz bardziej się ciesząc na te kilka dni spędzone wspólnie w zupełnie nowych miejscach. - Statuę Wolności i Central Park. Cudownie by też było wybrać się na jeden z tych słynnych musicali… - Niestety, na nie trzeba rezerwować bilety często na kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Henry próbował wybrać się z Baelfire’em na jedno z przedstawień, ale biletów nie było od wielu tygodni. Co nie znaczy, że nie spróbujemy. Co jeszcze? Wiem! The Strand Bookstore*. - Przejrzałeś moją książkę! - Owszem. Ale akurat ta księgarnia przyszła mi na myśl już dawno temu. Kiedy byłem po raz pierwszy w Nowym Jorku, żeby odnaleźć syna, mijaliśmy ją. Od razu pomyślałem o tobie. - Jesteś pewien, że możemy tam pójść? - Oczywiście, że tak. Gdzie tylko zechcesz. Oszołomił ją zgiełk panujący w Nowym Jorku. Wyglądało to tak, jakby każdy pędził w swoją stronę nie bacząc na innych, a korki uliczne nie miały końca. Odwrotnie niż w Storybrooke, gdzie życie toczyło się powoli, a jezdnie właściwie były psute, tylko samochody stały zaparkowane przed miejscami pracy i domami. Gold zadbał o wszystko, i gdy już wreszcie przebili się przez połowę Manhattanu, zajechał na obszerny parking, niedaleko 72. ulicy. Wyjaśnił, że właśnie przy niej wynajął hotel. Nie chciał o nic prosić Reginy ani Emmy, choć któraś z nich zapewne nadal miała klucze do mieszkania Bae’a. Belle domyśliła się wszystkiego, dlatego nie zadawała mężowi zbędnych pytań. Gdy tylko znaleźli miejsce do zaparkowania, Gold ostrożnie wysiadł z samochodu, i skrzywił się czując ból w nodze. Prawie o tym zapomniał. Już miał otworzyć tylne drzwiczki, żeby wyjąć laskę, ale Belle go ubiegła. - Pozwól sobie pomóc. – Powiedziała czule. - To ja powinienem być oparciem dla ciebie. - I jesteś. Wiem, że zawsze mogę na ciebie liczyć. Ale teraz to ty potrzebujesz pomocnej dłoni. – Objęła go za szyję i spojrzała w jego ciemne oczy. – Rumpel, wiem dobrze, że tutaj obowiązują inne zasady. Magia tutaj nie istnieje, więc pozwól sobie pomóc. Westchnął zrezygnowany. Choć wcale mu się to nie podobało, musiał przyznać dziewczynie rację. W tym świecie, potrzebował wsparcia, i to bardzo. Nie chodziło tylko o kłopoty z chodzeniem, ale przede wszystkim o jego nawyki ułatwiania sobie wszystkiego czarami. - Chodź, zameldujemy się w hotelu. Odpoczniesz po długiej jeździe, a ja załatwię co trzeba. Potem ruszymy pozwiedzać. A może masz jakieś inne plany? – Zapytał, gdy szli w dół ulicy, przy której znajdowało się ich zakwaterowanie. - Nie. Chyba, że pójdę z tobą. – Wiedziała jaka będzie odpowiedź, ale niepokoiła się widząc, jak bardzo brak magii dokucza Rumpelsztykowi. - Belle, nie gniewaj się, ale wolałbym załatwić to sam. - Coś kombinujesz. - Obiecuję, wyjaśnię ci wszystko, gdy przyjdzie na to pora. Proszę, zaufaj mi. - Nie mam wyjścia. Cały wieczór i pół nocy spędzili wśród tłocznych ulic Manhattanu, wypełnionych zgiełkiem i setkami barw z ulicznych neonów, telebimów i witryn sklepowych. Miasto mimo późnej pory tętniło życiem. Korki się zmniejszyły, ale za to przybyło przechodniów, a przed klubami kłębiły się grupy ludzi w różnym wieku, którzy musieli wyjść na zewnątrz żeby zapalić papierosa, a w innych zaś miejscach tłoczyli się amatorzy innych ulicznych rozrywek. - To się nazywa nocne życie, co? – Zapytał z uśmiechem Gold, gdy powoli zmierzali w stronę hotelu. – W Storybrooke można tylko sobie o tym pomarzyć. Jak z resztą o większości sposobów spędzania wolnego czasu, dostępnych tutaj. - Nowy Jork jest wspaniały, ale wiesz, wolę jednak na stałe mieszkać naszym miasteczku. - Ja chyba też, ale zawsze, kiedy przyjdzie nam na to ochota, możemy tu przyjechać. Czasem warto zmienić otoczenie, nie uważasz? - Masz rację. Rumpel? - Co jest? - Dziękuję. Dziękuję, że mimo tego, że nie znosisz opuszczania Storybrooke, i jeszcze bardziej nie lubisz kiedy musisz załatwiać swoje sprawy w towarzystwie, jednak zaproponowałeś mi, żebym z tobą przyjechała. Już byli tylko dwie bramy od hotelu, ale zatrzymał się i mocno ją przytulił. - Belle, wiem jak marzyłaś o zobaczeniu świata. To jest dla mnie dużo ważniejsze niż moje przyzwyczajenia. Wiem, że pewnie trudno ci w to uwierzyć, po tym wszystkim co ci zrobiłem, ale jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza. Tylko ty się liczysz, i zrobię wszystko żebyś była szczęśliwa. Rano, obudziło go pukanie do drzwi ich pokoju. Ku jego zadowoleniu Belle nadal spała w najlepsze i nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby miała się szybko obudzić. Wstał, ubrał szlafrok i poszedł, żeby otworzyć drzwi, aby wpuścić do środka kelnera pchającego przed sobą wózek wypełniony zamówieniami. Odstawił co trzeba na stole i wyszedł życząc gościom dobrego dnia. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za lokajem drzwi, Gold spojrzał z uśmiechem na śpiącą żonę. Każdego ranka był zadziwiony, że można kochać kogoś aż tak bardzo. Wiedział jak to się może skończyć, jeśli wróci do łóżka, ale z drugiej strony chciał jakoś delikatnie obudzić Belle. Tak wiele chciała jeszcze zobaczyć, a jutro rano lecieli do Paryża. Wsparł się na łokciu i przez chwilę jeszcze przyglądał się dziewczynie w milczeniu. W końcu jednak zdecydował się ją obudzić. Ostrożnie ją przytulił, chcąc wyrwać ją z objęć Morfeusza najdelikatniej jak to możliwe. - Belle… - Cześć. – Powiedziała rozmarzonym głosem. - Bardzo cię kocham, wiesz? – Zapytał czule, składając delikatny pocałunek na jej ramieniu. – Tak, masz rację, powinienem już dawno ci to powiedzieć i powtarzać każdego dnia. - Rumpel, co cię napadło? – Zapytała równie rozbawiona co zaskoczona wylewnością męża. – Co tym razem kombinujesz? - Nic, po prostu uzmysłowiłem sobie, że prawie nigdy nie mówię ci o swoich uczuciach. Najwyższy czas to zmienić. - Za dobrze cię znam, Rumpelsztyku. Coś ukrywasz. Nauczyłam się już chyba wszystkich twoich sztuczek. Westchnął trochę zawiedziony. Czyżby już nie potrafił ukryć prawdy przed Belle? - Dobrze, powiem ci już. Chciałem to zrobić przy lunchu, ale widzę, że nie mam szans na utrzymanie tego w tajemnicy. Z ociąganiem zwlókł się z łóżka i z jednej z walizek wyjął tekturową teczkę, którą wczoraj rano przygotował, po czym podał ją żonie. Gdy zobaczyła zawartość folderu aż podskoczyła. - M-mówisz poważnie?! Paryż?! - Tak. Widziałem ile miejsc wypisałaś na zakładce w swojej książce, i już wiedziałem, że musisz je zobaczyć na własne oczy. Szumiało mu w uszach, a jedno z nich miał całkowicie zatkane, ale grunt, że już wylądowali na lotnisku w Paryżu. Latanie było ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej chciał w życiu, ale skoro jego męczarnia zostanie wynagrodzona uśmiechem Belle, to było warto spędzić te dziewięć godzin w samolocie. Czekali właśnie w hallu na odbiór bagaży, wokół panował zgiełk, ale dziewczyna nie zwracała na to uwagi. Cały czas energicznie wertowała swój nowy przewodnik, który kupiła wczoraj podczas spaceru po Broadway’u. Przynajmniej czymś zabija czas, pomyślał Gold zaczynając czuć zniecierpliwienie oczekiwaniem na walizki. - Rumpel, gdzie jest nasz hotel? – Zapytała nie odrywając wzroku od planu miasta, wczepionego w środek książki. - Dzielnica nazywa się Îl de la Cité. Samo serce miasta. – Popatrzył przez ramię żony, i wskazał palcem wyspę po środku mapy. – Nasz hotel jest tuż obok katedry. Stąd będziemy mieli najważniejsze obiekty, a przynajmniej znaczną ich część, w zasięgu spaceru. Ponoć najlepsze restauracje są w Dzielnicy Łacińskiej, o tutaj. A, no i księgarnia, czy też raczej anglojęzyczny antykwariat, Shakespeare & C.O. też tam jest. Z resztą, wszystko znajdziesz w tym przewodniku. Przeczytałem go, kiedy spałaś podczas lotu. Wreszcie na karuzeli pojawiły się ich bagaże, więc szybko je zabrali i ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Lotnisko było wielkie i dość trudno się było na nim odnaleźć ze względu na dość skąpą informację w języku angielskim, ale Belle zaraz wszystko wiedziała, dzięki mini rozmówkom na końcu przewodnika. Trzeba było to też przeczytać, pomyślał nieco rozbawiony podążając za żoną. Przedostanie się z lotniska do centrum Paryża w godzinach szczytu graniczyło z cudem, choć Gold domyślił się, że i tak RER był lepszym pomysłem niż taksówka. Może i nie podjechali pod same drzwi hotelu, ale mina Belle, gdy tylko wyszli ze stacji St. Michele, wynagrodziła mu wszelkie niedogodności. Wrażenie jakie miasto wywarło na dziewczynie, od pierwszego wejrzenia było ogromne. Musiał przyznać, że sam się nie spodziewał, że Paryż jest taki piękny. Właściwie miał ochotę od razu przejść się wąskimi uliczkami Dzielnicy Łacińskiej, ale jego pragmatyzm w końcu wygrał z uczuciowością i zmusił się, żeby najpierw zameldować się w hotelu. Jak się okazało pokój nie był najlepszym określeniem ich lokum, bardziej bowiem przypominało apartament. Przestronny salon z sypialnią, z łożem tak ogromnym, że spokojnie mogłoby w nim spać kilka osób, a do tego łazienka z wielką wanną. Kiedy rezerwował weekend dla dwojga, nawet nie zwrócił uwagi jak ekskluzywny hotel był w ofercie. Jemu było to praktycznie obojętne, byle tylko pojechać z Belle do Paryża. Ten pokój przerósł jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Gdy zostali sami, Belle popatrzyła na męża zaskoczona. - Rumpelsztyku, błagam cię, powiedz, że nie śnię i naprawdę tu jesteśmy. - Co mam zrobić, żebyś uwierzyła, Skarbeńku? – Zapytał rozbawiony. Odczuwali skutki jetlaga, ale Belle wyczytała gdzieś, że najlepszym sposobem na jego pokonanie jest jak najszybsze przystosowanie się do rytmu dnia w strefie czasowej, w której się przebywa. Zatem ledwie nieco się odświeżyli po długiej podróży, ruszyli w miasto. Było wczesne popołudnie, więc kolejki do zwiedzania głównych atrakcji były tak długie, że zdecydowali się nie czekać. Jedynie ogonek turystów chcących zobaczyć wnętrze Katedry Notre Dame przesuwał się na tyle sprawnie, że weszli do środka. Gold zawsze był estetą i bardzo lubił witrażowe okna, więc teraz napawał się pięknem misternych gotyckich obrazów malowanych w kamieniu i szkle. Mimo gromady turystów w kościele panowała prawie cisza. Podobały mu się różnorodne gotyckie zdobienia. Nie był znawcą, ale wiedział jakie były zasady, którymi kierował się ten styl i mógł z całą pewnością powiedzieć, że wszystkie jego założenia dało się tutaj dostrzec. Upewniła go w tym Belle, która co chwila sprawdzała w przewodniku na co akurat patrzą. - Nie za ciemno na czytanie? – Zapytał, zabierając żonie książkę. – Lepiej teraz się naciesz widokiem, a poczytasz o tym wieczorem, w hotelu. Popatrz na rozety, niesamowite, prawda? - Cudowne. I wiesz co? Masz rację, dość się już naczytałam. Czas po prostu nacieszyć oczy niesamowitym widokiem. - Też tak myślę. Ruszyli na spacer wśród wąskich i gwarnych uliczek Dzielnicy Łacińskiej. Niesamowite ile różnych języków można było tutaj usłyszeć; nawet sprzedawcy ze sklepów i kelnerzy z urokliwych knajpek rozmawiali między sobą w dialektach odległych krajów. Zrobiło to nich obojgu duże wrażenie. Widząc uśmiech Belle, już wiedział, że warto było zaryzykować opuszczenie Storybrooke. A jutro będzie jeszcze lepiej. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wyobrażając sobie Belle buszującą po Luwrze, a potem długi spacer wzdłuż Sekwany. Wieczorem znajdą jakąś zaciszną knajpkę, i podczas kolacji, wreszcie jej powie co tak naprawdę poddało mu myśl wspólnej podróży. Teraz jednak, skupił się na chwili obecnej, która była równie cudowna. Paryż był niesamowity, przysiągłby, że wręcz magiczny i to nie tylko w przenośni. Miał dziwne poczucie, że gdyby spróbował użyć czarów, zadziałałyby. Tylko po co, skoro już i tak jest idealnie? Tak, jak zaplanowali od samego rana zachwycali się ekspozycją największego muzeum na świecie, zaczynając od starożytnej Grecji, poprzez Średniowiecze i kolejne epoki, aż w końcu się zgubili i zamiast do części, gdzie mogliby na chwilę usiąść i wypić kawę, zaszli do wystawy poświęconej starożytnemu Egiptowi. Goldowi aż się w głowie już kręciło od natłoku eksponatów. A sądził, że jego lombard jest największą zbieraniną jaką znał świat… Mylił się, i to grubo. Musiał przyznać, że wystawa była zaiste imponująca i warto było to wszystko zobaczyć. Luwr trudno było określić mianem muzeum, to raczej małe miasto wypełnione po brzegi działami i arcydziełami sztuki. Ewenement na skalę światową. I choć był zafascynowany tym wszystkim, jego myśli powoli przenosiły się ze zdobyczy Napoleona z jego kampanii w Egipcie, do tego, co nastąpi wieczorem. Rumpelsztyk był prawie pewien, że jego żona sądziła, iż zapomniał o jej urodzinach. I chciał, żeby jeszcze przez jakiś czas tak myślała. Dzięki temu niespodzianka będzie tym większa. Po kilku godzinach błądzenia po przestronnych salach ekspozycyjnych, wreszcie Belle miała dość i skierowali się do wyjścia. Kieruj się znakami z piramidą, napisane było w ulotce rozdawanej przy kasach biletowych. Nic bardziej mylnego, sarknął w myślach Gold, gdy po raz trzeci znaleźli się w ślepym zaułku. Stwierdził, że nie ma co słuchać porad, tylko posłużyć się mapką. Dopiero wtedy udało im się znaleźć wyjście, oczywiście nie to, które chcieli, ale nie było tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło. Gold chciał znaleźć jakąś restaurację, na wieczór i ku jego zadowoleniu niedaleko wyjścia, którym opuścili Luwr, znajdowała się bardzo malownicza, a wręcz by powiedział romantyczna knajpka. Nic nie powiedział, ale już miał plan na wieczór. Teraz jednak postanowili przejść się ogrodami Luwru, w stronę Placu Bastylii. - To co mamy jeszcze na liście miejsc do odwiedzenia? – Zapytał, gdy usiedli na ławce, w cieniu kasztanowców i platanów. – Pamiętam, że chciałaś zobaczyć katedrę, Luwr i Dzielnicę Łacińską… - Jeszcze tylko Wieża Eiffla i Wersal… ale on jest poza miastem… - Jutro rano pojedziemy, to tylko jakieś dwadzieścia minut kolejką. Ale lepiej stanąć w ogonku zanim otworzą, bo podobno później czeka się pół dnia. Dzień minął im niewiadomo kiedy, a gdy nadszedł wieczór Gold namówił żonę, żeby zrobili sobie trochę przerwy. Nadeszła pora na niespodziankę, którą szykował od kilku dni. Wreszcie nie musiał się pilnować, żeby się nie zdradzić. - No, teraz mogę ci wszystko wytłumaczyć. – Zagaił tajemniczo, gdy czekali na swoje zamówienia. – Znasz mnie na tyle dobrze, że pewnie się domyślasz, że nie zawsze mówię całą prawdę. - Co znowu zrobiłeś? – Zapytała zaniepokojona. – I dlaczego chcesz przyznać się do tego akurat dzisiaj? Uśmiechnął się uspokajająco i wziął ją za rękę. - Nie bój się, to nic złego. Pamiętasz moją tajemniczą sprawę do załatwienia w Nowym Jorku? – Skinęła głową, więc kontynuował. – Przyszedł czas, żebyś się dowiedziała o co chodziło. – Z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki wyjął małe, granatowe pudełeczko i podał je żonie. – Jubiler nie wysyłał swoich wyrobów pocztą, ani kurierem, więc musiałem osobiście to odebrać. Pomyślałem, że ci się spodoba. Wciąż przyglądała mu się uważnie, w milczeniu. - Myślisz, że mógłbym zapomnieć jaki dziś mamy dzień? – Zapytał rozbawiony. – Nigdy w życiu! Wszystkiego najlepszego w dniu urodzin, Belle. Zatem Rumpelsztyk pamiętał o jej urodzinach, a to wszystko było elementem jego niespodzianki! Znów mówił prawdę, gdy zapewniał ją, że absolutnie nie ma się czym martwić, i wszystko się wyjaśni w swoim czasie. Zataił co miał do załatwienia w Nowym Jorku, tylko dlatego, że chciał jej zrobić niespodziankę. Poczuła jak głos więźnie jej w gardle. Jak mogła w niego zwątpić? Najwyraźniej Gold zauważył, rozterki Belle, bo znów wziął ją za rękę. - Chyba zamiast zrobić ci przyjemność niepotrzebnie cię nastraszyłem. Przepraszam. - To ja powinnam cię przeprosić. Nie dałeś mi najmniejszego powodu do podejrzeń, a mimo to zwątpiłam. - Belle, nie masz za co mnie przepraszać. – Przez chwilę patrzył na żonę w milczeniu, chcąc dać jej czas na zebranie myśli. – Wszystko w porządku? – Zapytał po dłuższej chwili ciszy między nimi. - Chyba tak… Sama nie wiem… - Oj, Belle… za bardzo się przejmujesz, wiesz? – Znów się uśmiechnął, nadal trzymając ją za rękę. – Zamiast się zadręczać, lepiej mi powiedz czy ci się podoba. – Dodał, otwierając szkatułkę. Nie mogła oderwać wzroku od zawartości szkatułki. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała tak doskonałej biżuterii. Na złotym łańcuszku zawieszona była róża, której płatki wykonane były z rubinów, a łodyżka i listki z zielonego szafiru. W życiu nie widziała niczego tak pięknego. Widać było ile czasu Rumpelsztyk musiał spędzić na wyszukaniu tego cudeńka. - No i co o tym sądzisz, Skarbeńku? – Zapytał chcąc ponownie przerwać ciszę między nimi. - Jest… cudowna… Zadowolony wstał ze swojego miejsca, i stanął za dziewczyną. Po czym sięgnął po wisiorek, i zapiął go na jej szyi. - Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. Bardzo chciałem żebyś miała ten naszyjnik. - Róża to pierwszy kwiat jaki od ciebie dostałam… - Mhm, wtedy nawet nie ośmielałem się marzyć, że kiedyś będziemy małżeństwem. - Jeszcze przez chwilę tak stał, obejmując żonę w ramionach. Nie potrafił się zmusić, żeby wrócić na swoje miejsce. Zrobił to dopiero kelner, który przyniósł im wino. Niechętnie więc znów usiadł naprzeciw żony. Gold zaniepokoił się, gdy po raz trzeci, w przeciągu ostatnich pięciu minut, zaległo między nimi milczenie. - Belle, bardzo cię proszę, powiedz coś. - Dziękuję. Za nasz wyjazd, za to wszystko co dla mnie zrobiłeś. Włożyłeś w to tyle trudu… - Belle, dla ciebie wszystko. W dniu wyjazdu nawet nie chciał zwlekać się z łóżka. Nie ciągnęło go do domu, chętnie jeszcze by tutaj został, z Belle wtuloną w niego jakby od tego miało zależeć jej być albo nie być. Ale niestety, musieli wrócić do swoich stałych zajęć, on do swojego lombardu, a Belle do biblioteki. Miała mnóstwo planów z nią związanych i z pewnością już nie mogła się doczekać, żeby rozpocząć ich realizację. Ale żeby mogła to zrobić, musieli wrócić do domu, a to oznaczało przymusową pobudkę jeszcze przed świtem, żeby zdążyć na samolot do Nowego Jorku. - Kochanie… - powiedział łagodnie, - wiem jak tego nie znosisz, ale musimy wstać. Za cztery godziny mamy lot do domu. - Dlaczego tak cudowne chwile, tak szybko się kończą? – Zapytała zaspana, nie pozwalając mężowi wypuścić się z objęć. - Może żebyśmy mogli je bardziej doceniać? - Chyba masz rację. Rumpel, myślisz, że jeszcze kiedyś tu przyjedziemy? W odpowiedzi delikatnie ją pocałował i niechętnie wypuścił z objęć. - Jeśli tylko będziesz chciała. Ale teraz, niestety, musimy wracać. Gdy dotarli do Storybrooke było dobrze po północy, ale nie czuli zmęczenia. Przez całą drogę z Nowego Jorku rozmawiali o swojej niezwykłej podróży. Gold był naprawdę szczęśliwy widząc radość żony. Pomyślał, że ta podróż może być początkiem czegoś zupełnie nowego w ich życiu. Wyglądało na to, że nareszcie mogą żyć tak, jak Belle o tym marzyła. Gold miał nadzieję, że po tych wszystkich trudnościach losu, które pokonali, wreszcie ta lepsza strona jego natury wzięła górę nad mrokiem i naprawdę mógł kochać żonę, tak jak nie mógł nigdy wcześniej – ze szczerością i odwagą. ---- *Gwoli informacji. Jedna z najsłynniejszych nowojorskich księgarni, znajdująca się przy Broadway’u. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach